Errores que matan
by Gwendoline Black
Summary: Cuando las prioridades cambian. Cuando se crece, las cosas que antes eran para siempre, llegan al final. No vale la pena jurarlo solemnemente. Porque cuando los tiempos son oscuros, todo se vuelve traición y dolor.


En primer lugar debo decir que debo esta inspiración a las miles de canciones que llevo escuchando toda la tarde. Realmente es bueno escuchar música para poder adentrarte en tus sentimientos y mucho más en el de los personajes que manejamos. Y en segundo pero no por eso menos importante dedicar este pequeñito one-shot a mi archi-enemiga Thaly que me quiere robar a mi Sirius. Y ahora sin más dilación espero que disfruteis tanto o más que yo mientras lo escribia.

-----------

**Never say never**

****

****

"_Nunca traicionaré a mis amigos"_

"_Leales hasta la muerte, seremos merodeadores hasta el día de nuestro final"_

Miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza a la vez. Tenía que volar más alto, más rápido. ¿Tanto se habían equivocado con él? El pequeño del grupo, alguien a quien proteger de las maldades de los demás. Si lo hubieran sabido a tiempo…

-"Mierda, maldita escoba"- intentaba acelerar pero la propia impotencia y nerviosismo hacía que todo fuera más difícil. Tenía que llegar antes que él. Tenía que evitarlo. Se maldijo por haber desconfiado de la única persona que se había entregado con sus secretos a ellos.

Tenía que llegar hasta un sitio apartado de los muggles para poder aparecerse, y al parecer su escoba no estaba por la labor. No lo pensó más. Descendió todo lo que pudo y desapareció.

-¡LILY, LLEVATE A HARRY DE AQUÍ!- gritó histérico James a la vez que sacaba su varita.

-OH, que conmovedora escena- apuntó pletórico Voldemort.

-No te lo pondré tan fácil, antes muerto que verlo en tus brazos- miró por última vez para asegurarse que Lily y Harry estuvieran a salvo arriba.

-No creas que vas a sobrevivir una cuarta vez. Dale las gracias a tu amiguito Pettigrew.- alzó la varita- Adiós Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA.

Una potente luz cegadora dio de lleno en el pecho de James, haciendo que cayera de golpe en el frío suelo. Tenía los ojos abiertos, sin más expresión que la sorpresa y el tormento de saber que habían sido vendidos.

Subió los peldaños de la escalera todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían en un estado como ese. Corrió hasta la habitación de Harry, donde la cerró con todos los hechizos y encantamientos que conocía.

De repente un destello de luz pasó por debajo de la puerta. Verde.

No…no podía ser. No podía haber pasado nada. Movió a Harry que no dejaba de llorar y lo puso en la cuna. Enseguida oyó unos pasos que subían, con la esperanza de que fuera James quien abriera la puerta y dijera que no había de que preocuparse. Vio como se giraba el pomo de la puerta. Solo había silencio, y lo vio. Triunfante con la varita en alto, dispuesto a acabar con aquel pequeño.

-Apártate de mi camino sangre sucia-le dijo Voldemort fría y lentamente.

-Por encima de mi cadáver-le contestó Lily desafiante interponiéndose entre él y Harry. A penas podía respirar, no quería imaginarse lo que había pasado abajo, pero estaba muy segura que sería lo mismo que iba a ocurrir ahora mismo. No dejaría a Harry sin haber luchado antes. Si hacía falta daría su vida por él.

-Tú lo has querido. Después de ti nadie se va a interponer entre ese mocoso y yo.- AVADA KEDAVRA.

Una segunda luz mucho más potente que la primera golpeó contra el cuerpo de Lily, y la oscuridad volvió de nuevo a aquella casa.

Se acercó con lentitud hacía el pequeño con cara triunfante. Aquella iba a ser su noche, dominaría el mundo entero y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

-Y ahora…tú turno.- Apuntó con decisión a Harry, quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de inocencia.- AVADA KEDAVRA.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación duró apenas tres segundos. El rayo de luz verde salió a toda velocidad en dirección a Harry pero como si una fuerza superior le protegiera, cómo si una capa o barrera le cubriera, el hechizo rebotó dando de lleno a Voldemort y produciendo una fuerte explosión que destruyó de inmediato gran parte de la casa. La expresión triunfante y la risa de la cara de Voldemort se transformaron dando lugar a una mueca de sorpresa. Comenzó a chillar mientras lentamente se desvanecía. Sentía un dolor muy superior a cualquiera que pudiera producir un hechizo, era un dolor como si cada parte de tu cuerpo se resquebrajara y se desintegrara, y en menos de un segundo el que fue el mago más poderoso y aterrador del mundo se convirtió en algo menos que polvo, impalpable, que emitiendo un profundo chillido desgarrador desapareció desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Sirius llegó un par de minutos después, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y con la sensación de que podía evitar el gran desastre. Solo le hizo falta detenerse delante de la entrada para saber que todo había acabado. Sin poder evitarlo se desplomó en el suelo, abatido. Todo había sido culpa suya. Si él no hubiera propuesto a Peter como guardián…si no hubiera querido hacer lo mejor…si solo…si solo hubieran seguido adelante con él como guardián…ahora el único muerto sería él. No tendría que estar ahí, viendo como la casa estaba destrozada y como la vida de tres personas inocentes acababa de esa manera.

Se levantó consciente como nunca de la crudeza de una realidad que vivían día tras día. Unos pequeños pasos hicieron que girara la cabeza. No podía ser, no podía tener la poca decencia de aparecerse ahí.

-¡TÚ!- gritó con furia con la varita en alto.

-Sirius- murmuró en voz baja. Sin pensarlo dos veces intentó desaparecerse, pero fue demasiado tarde, Sirius ya lo había agarrado y ambos viajaron al mismo destino. Cayeron de bruces en una calle céntrica de algún pueblo muggle.

-¿Huyes asquerosa rata?- dijo apuntándolo con la varita en el cuello.

-No sabes Sirius, me amenazaron…- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos por el temor.

-Claro…mejor ellos que tú¿verdad? Siempre has sido un cobarde, no se porque confiamos en ti…- lo tenía acorralado contra la pared de un callejón. Los que paseaban por la calle se quedaron mirándolos. Con un torpe pero eficaz movimiento Peter alzó la varita, una luz roja salió dirigido hacia todos los que había a su alrededor. En cuestión de segundos se cortó un dedo y se transformó en rata para inmediatamente después huir por la alcantarilla. Lo único que dejó fue un dedo, 12 muggles muertos dispersos por la calle y un Sirius Black incapaz de moverse.

-¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS PETER!- gritó enloqueciendo.- ¡NO PARARÉ HASTA VERTE MUERTO! Su risa estridente, llena de ira, impotencia y amargor fue lo único que oyeron los aurores y el primer ministro cuando llegaron. Estupefactos ante tanto cadáver y devastación no dudaron ni un segundo en acusarle por homicidio negándole de lo que al peor mortífago se le hubiera ofrecido; un juicio justo.

-----

Hasta aqui a dado de si este pequeño tributo a Sirius y a los Potter. Espero que les haya gustado y...REVIEWS!! Los adoro. Besitos de chocolate!!!


End file.
